food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweet
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Cloud Tea |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Bread Knife |fa2 = Aizen |recipe = Pumpkin Soup |food type = Dish |birthplace = China |birth year = 12th-13th century |cn name = 西湖醋鱼 |personality = Pessimistic |height = 159cm |likes1 = Cloud Tea |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Faye Mata |cvjp = Inoue Kikuko |cvcn = Yang Ou (杨鸥) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = |get JP = yes |get KR = |quote=In my heart, there is a sad tale. How do I become happy once again? |bio=She is gentle and melancholic. She seems to be waiting for the right person to bring her happiness. Perhaps a certain Master Attendant may be able to make her happy again. |food introduction=Sweet and Sour Fish is a recipe from China that combines the juicy and tender meat of the fish with a savory and delicious sweet and sour sauce. |power = 1328 |atk = 45 |def = 17 |hp = 311 |crit = 1324 |critdmg = 1016 |atkspd = 1619 |acquire = *Events *Team Up (Thundaruda Hard) |events = *Spring Time *Lotus Lamps *Starry Brilliance (Super) *Mellow Memory (Super) |normaltitle = Night Light |normal = Sweet & Sour Fish swings her lantern around from her side. Its radiance increases the Atk of all teammates by 4 points for 5 seconds. |energytitle = Tranquil Heart |energy = Sweet & Sour Fish raises her lantern and swishes her tail, unleashing a wave that deals 40% Atk damage to all enemies plus 94 extra damage, also charming all enemies for 3 seconds. |linktitle = Tranquil Heart as Mirror |link = Sweet & Sour Fish raises her lantern and swishes her tail, unleashing a wave that deals 60% Atk damage to all enemies plus 112 extra damage, also charming all enemies for 3 seconds. |pair = Cloud Tea |name = |contract = I am Sweet and Sour Fish. Although I'm just a humble young girl, I want to do my very best. Please give me lots of your assistance, Master. |login = You're back, I prepared some snacks for you, please try them. |arena = I sought and sought and found you, Master Attendant. |skill = I'm walking on water! |ascend = I feel like the water has become much clearer, a thousand thanks. |fatigue = I'm somewhat tired, I want to rest a while. |recovering = Many thanks for your care, my body is no longer sick. |attack = If this sin is not stopped, I don't know how many people will suffer. |ko = The dried lake ends fate. |notice = The food is on the plates, it smells delicious. |idle1 = I have a thousand words to say, but don't know where to start. |idle2 = In my heart there is a sad tale. How do I become happy once more? |interaction1 = It is that time again, the time when the petals fall. Even when beauty has bloomed, there is always an end to it eventually. |interaction2 = Last night, I was awoken by a dream. I saw the moonlight and experienced a lingering feeling of grief. It lingered on and on. |interaction3 = Master Attendant, do you feel an unspeakable, bitter suffering in times of uncertainty? |pledge = Master Attendant... Although I once had expectations, I never expected them to actually come true. In this life, this world, I'd like us to accompany one another forever. |intimacy1 = Attendant... This always makes me feel shy. |intimacy2 = The room has already been tidied-up. Are you satisfied? |intimacy3 = Fortunately, I have been blessed. I only hope that it will last for a long time... |skin = Magpie Moonbeam |skin quote = Separated and heartbroken... The magpies journey under the moon as stars radiate in the sky. The needle pulls the thread, tuning loneliness into companionship. |skin acquire = Lotus Lamps Event |skin 2 = Auspicious Intent |skin quote 2 = If I could bring you fortune like this koi fish, then I would consider myself lucky as well. |skin acquire 2 = TBA |skin 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}